


teenage heartbreak

by csi_sanders1129



Category: My Two Dads
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Comfort, Ficuary, Gen, Language, Teenagers, break-ups, challenge, dads, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/pseuds/csi_sanders1129
Summary: In which Michael and Joey help Nicole through a rough break-up.
Relationships: Michael Taylor & Joey Harris
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ficuary





	teenage heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ficuary 2021, Prompt: Language. Set in the future a bit, Nicole’s ~16. Probably should have tried for something happier for the prompt that landed on Valentine’s Day. Whoops. Comments and kudos would be awesome. Enjoy!

Michael is more than ready for a nice, relaxing evening at home after a seemingly endless day of meetings at work. Joey's out delivering a finally completed commission piece, and he's already promised to grab dinner on his way home. There is nothing that can keep him from a calm night with his two favorite people in the world.

Except -

"Fuck you, you absolute fucking scumbag!" Nicole shouts into the phone before she slams it down hard enough that it echoes across the room. With the call ended, she chokes out a sob and buries her face in her hands. It's clear she's about to bolt off to her room, but she stops in her tracks when she spots him standing in the open door. "Dad," she sniffles, trying to hide the tears, "I… I didn't hear you come in. I, uh…"

He doesn't know what to do. He can't let that go, can he? That's gotta be against some sort of rule in the parental guidelines. He certainly wouldn't have gotten away with that at 16. Hell, he wouldn't get away with that in front of his mother _now_. "Okay, first of all – hard warning on the language," he says, sure he'll have to circle back to that later, but… "Second, what was that about?"

"David cheated on me," she says, her voice a wrecked mix of anger and devastation.

"Oh, honey," Michael starts, pulling her into a hug. She'd been dating the boy for six months now. They'd gone to Homecoming together just a few weeks ago. Nicole had brought him by for dinner once or twice and both he and Joey had thought he was a decent guy. Apparently, they were wrong.

But, Nicole isn't done yet. "And if that wasn't bad enough, he cheated on me with Nina! How could he!? How could _she_!?"

Nicole and Nina have been best friends for years now, ever since Nicole came to live with them. He would have sworn they'd be best friends forever. "I'm so sorry, Nicole," he tells her. He wonders whether she was yelling at David or Nina. "It sucks, I know," he says, because he does know exactly what it feels like. Break ups are always rough, but Nicole lost a boyfriend and a best friend all at once. And while the weird love triangle he, Joey, and Marcy had found themselves in that summer was a bit more complex, it still ended in ruined friendships and more than a decade of no contact. If it hadn't been for Nicole coming into their lives, that would almost definitely still be the case. "Just tell me what you need. Ice cream? Shopping trip? Talking?"

She's still clinging to him, he can feel the tears against his neck. "This is good," she tells him. A sniffle, and then, "maybe ice cream."

Joey arrives then, and he barely gets through the door with bags of food before Michael requests he go buy some ice cream from the shop down the street. Upon seeing how upset Nicole is, he goes, without question, though Michael is sure he has plenty.

By the time Joey returns with the emergency dessert rations, Michael has coaxed Nicole over to the couch and wrapped them both in the comfiest blanket they own. "Anything I can do?" Joey asks, upon delivering Nicole's favorite flavors.

Nicole reaches out for him, too, and he joins them, settling in on Nicole's other side.

'What's going on?' Joey mouths to him over Nicole's head.

'Nina and David,' he mouths back, which proves to be explanation enough. Joey tenses, and Michael can see the anger and the sadness in his eyes – he imagines the other man is thinking something along the same lines as Nicole's parting line on the phone. Michael certainly is thinking something similar.

"How about we bust into that ice cream and put a movie on, huh? Anything you want." Michael prompts, an idea to which Nicole readily agrees. Everyone breaks to change into comfier clothes and assemble absurdly extravagant sundaes. Michael gives Joey a brief rundown of events before he got home (to which he growls out a few infuriated curses of his own), before they all reassemble on the sofa.

Nicole mumbles a quiet, "Thanks, dads," and settles in.

And, well, it's not exactly the nice, relaxing evening Michael had imagined when he left work this afternoon, but he is with his two favorite people and if he and Joey can help Nicole through this nightmare situation, then it's all the better.


End file.
